


Knocking on the gates

by Vreliskriri



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.56 spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, written before the launch of ShB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vreliskriri/pseuds/Vreliskriri
Summary: The Warrior of Light is not sleeping too well.
Relationships: Y'mhitra Rhul & Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Knocking on the gates

Rine hasn’t had the heart to tell anyone her nights in the Rising Stones have been sleepless. She simply forgets to eat or sleep or breathe and covers up for it so, so well. Shtola would have noticed. She always noticed sooner or later. 

_“A word, roselet.”_

That concerned look over a book. If that didn’t work, a sternly worded letter. Rine would give anything to get the chiding she has had coming for months. She’d do anything, take anything… _anything_ but another riddle. 

At least this time she doesn’t have to go far. 

_Mother, am I too old to cry foul play? Who has the rulebook? I for sure don’t. Yet I’m the one You struck with the glorious purpose. Your design, Your hero, Your lightweight Warrior. I am still here. Watching friend after friend after friend fall from my world. No, sorry - it’s Yours, only I’m held responsible for everything that happens in it. All of me. Damned twelvefold for every shift of the seesaw._

  
A light tap on the shoulder nearly makes Rine drop the quill.   
  
“It’s quite late, in case you haven’t noticed, and there’s a sharp chill in the air. Let me help with that nightmare of a bunk, will you?” 

“Y’mhitra!”  
  
Rine bolts from the chair and pulls her friend into a hug. She gets to the question once they’ve assembled the travel bed, drunk the cocoa and laid out Y’mhitra’s sleeping bag.  
  
“How are you here… all the way from Gridania? You couldn’t have-”  
  
“Summoned you? All the way from Mor Dhona? I don’t think so, not after the report where you detailed your fight against the fallen prince of Garlemald and the visions after, as well as the appearance of one G’raha Tia. Like it or not, I’m staying and we’ll figure out what you saw.”   
  
“Why, I would like that very much,” Rine starts. She shifts uneasily and sits up.  
  
Smiling softly through the dark, Y’mhitra locks eyes with her.   
  
“I told you I made a full recovery.”  
  
“You included that in the report sent from your sickbed, yes.”  
  
That morning she had been slightly drowsy still, but certainly not enough so as to use the…

“Unicorn letter paper,” Y’mhitra offers. “Though what gave it away was the opening. Endearing, if not quite like your usual formalities. ‘Hey, Mhitra’?”  
  
She sighs.  
  
“Rine. Listen. I _have_ noticed that you’re sitting on the covers rather than under, though your toes are practically blue. And I know you don’t usually get much sleep, but those are the darkest circles I’ve ever seen under your eyes.”

The Warrior of Light stares back at her. She doesn’t blink once as eyeshine gives way to a different kind of glisten.   
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Dear girl, _no!_ None of that.”   
  
“Aye, I am! Deeply, immensely sorry. Can’t help myself. Or anybody else anymore.”  
  
Rine buries her face in her hands. Y’mhitra scoots over in her sleeping bag and pulls them down firmly.  
  
“Hey, hey. Has anyone told you it’s allowed to be helpless?” she asks.   
  
“Is it really? With Her will to drag me under and so much I haven’t done?”  
  
“Yes. Nothing can take that away. Not now when you’re barely grown, not five years from now nor when you’re gray and old. Being helpless, you are allowed to accept help, to lie back and close your weary eyes. And don’t you dare worry, I’ll keep watch.” 

Rine sinks into her pillow, still squeezing the helpful hands as she feels all strength leaving her fingers.  
  
“Mmh. Perhaps you’re right about… things, I… I trust you won’t let me fall.”  
  
One more slow blink, and she’s fast asleep.


End file.
